MEETING
by PURVI21
Summary: KHUSHI REQUEST NOW ENJOY


_**HI KHUSHI AGAIN HI TO YOU HERE IS YOUR ATTEMPT**_

 _ **SORRY DEAR MUJHE NAHI PATA K AAP KO YEH ACHA LAGA GA BHI YA NAHI**_

 _ **ACHA AGAR ACHA NAHI LAGA TO BOL DENA MIAN NAYA TRY KARONGI**_

 _ **AND MRF DI MERI STORY KI REWIEV SECTION MIAN JAIYA AND MERA MESSAGE PADHIYA AAP**_

 _ **AUR JO MIAN NA BOLA HIA WO PARHO AAP BOHUT GUSSA HO AAP SA**_

 _ **SOCH LIJYA AAP KI AIK PUNISHMENT WIASA BHI REHTI HIA**_

 _ **MERI PUNISHMENT BADI BHI HO SAKTI HIA OK SOCH LO AAP WARNING DA RAHI HO AAP KO**_

 _ **BAD MIAN NAHI KEHNA K WARNING BHI NAHI DI ACHA CHALO BYE TAKE CARE DI AND KHUSHI YOU ALSO**_

 _ **NOW READ THE STORY AND TELL HOW ,S IT**_

 _ **AUR AAP LOG BHI PARHO AND REWIEV KARNA**_

 _ **HERE IS THE STORY**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.IN A HOUSE**_

 _ **A GIRL WAS LYING ON BED BLANKET ON HIS FACE AND HIS MOTHER TRY TO WAKE UP HIM**_

 _ **MOTHER ; KHUSHI UTH JAO NA BETA PECHLA ADHA GHANTA SA AAP KO UTHA RAHI HO[KHUSHI AAP SACH MIAN AISI KARTI HO YA NAHI SORRY]**_

 _ **KHUSHI;MAA PLZ THORI DER BAD UTHTI HO**_

 ** _K,M;AUR KITNI DER BETA PLZ AB AAP UTH JAO NA SUKMANI BHI ANA WALI HO GI AUR PHIR AAP KO AAJ US KA SATH SHOPPING PAR BHI TO JANA HIA 8;30 HO CHUKA HIA BETA_**

 ** _KHUSHI SITTING ON BED IN ONE SECOND_**

 ** _KHUSHI;[LOUDLY] KYA 8;30 HO GAYE MUJHE 9 BAJA JANA HIA SUKHMANI KA SATH MAA AP NA UTHAYA KYU NAHI MUJHE_**

 ** _AND HE RUN TOWARD WASHROOM LEAVING HIS MOM IN SHOK STATE AFTER COME OUT SHOCKET STATE HIS MOTHER CLEAN HIS ROOM AND COME OUT FROM THE ROOM MOVE TOWARD KITCHEN_**

 ** _AFTER 25_** ** _MINUTES KHUSHI COME OUT FROM THE ROOM AND SIT ON THE CHAIR NEAR TABLE_**

 ** _KHUSHI ;MAA JALDI SA NASTA DO NA PLZ JALDI KARO WO A JAYEGI_**

 ** _SUKHMANI;A JAYEGI NAHI A GAYI HELLO AUNTY_**

 ** _SHE MOVE TOWARD KHUSHI AND HUG HIM SUKHMANI SIT ON CHIAR NEAR HIM_**

 ** _SUKHMANI;KYA HIA YEH KHUSHI ABHI TAK TU NA NASHTA NAHI KIYA TU NA LATE HO JAYEGA_**

 ** _KHUSHI LOOK TOWARD WATCH AND THEN SUKHMANI_**

 ** _KHUSHI;[NAUGHTNESS]MIAN LATE NAHI HO TUM 3 MINUTE AUR 30 SECOND PEHLA AYI HO_**

 ** _SUKHMANI ;KYA_**

 ** _KHUSHI;WATCH HIA TUMHARA PASS_**

 ** _SUKHMANI ;HA HIA KYU_**

 ** _KHUSHI;HA TO DEKH LO MIAN DOSRI BAR NAHI KEH SAKTI MAA JALDI SA NASHTO DO NA PLZ MAA LATE HO RAHA HIA HUM_**

 ** _K,M;HA BETA LAYI_**

 ** _SHUKMANI;SHUKAR HAI TUMHE YEH TO LAGA K HUM LIAT HO RAHA HIA_**

 ** _KHUSHI ;MUJHE SAB PATA HOTA HIA_**

 ** _SHUKMANI;HA ISI LIYA ITNA LATE KARTI HO_**

 ** _KHUSHI;MIAN LATE NAHI KARTI_**

 ** _BEFOR THEY START THIER FIGHT KHUSHI MOTHER COME WITH BREAKFAST_**

 ** _K,M;BAS AB TUM DONO NASHTA KARO AUR LARNA BAND KARO_**

 ** _AFTER TAKING THIER BREAKFAST_**

 ** _KHUSHI;ACHA MAA HUM NIKHALTA HIA BAD MIAN MILANGA BYE MOM_**

 ** _SHUKMANI;BYE AUNTY_**

 ** _K,M;BYE DHYAAN SA JANA DONO_**

 ** _KHUSHI;OK MOM_**

 ** _AFTER THAT KHUSHI AND SHUKMANI COME OUT FROM THE HOUSE COMPLETLEY_**

 ** _THEY TAKE A TAXI AND MOVE TOWARD SHOOPING MALL_**

 ** _KHUSHI;SUKHMANI YEH PINK WALI DRESS ACHI HIA YEH LA LA_**

 ** _SUKHMANI ;DEKHAO TO HA LA LETA HIA PRINT BHI ACHA HIA IS KA_**

 ** _AFTER THAT SHOOPING SUKHMANI AND KHUSHI COME OUT FROM THE MALL_**

 ** _KHUSHI ;YAAR SHOPING TO HO GAYI AB KYA KARA_**

 ** _SUKHMANI;SEA SIDE_**

 ** _KHUSHI;HA YEH SAHI I DEA HIA MAZA AYE GA_**

 ** _THEY TAKE TAXI AND MOVE TOWARD SEA SIDE_**

 ** _KHUSHI;KITNA MAZA A RAHA HIA NA AISA SEA SIDE PAR A KAR KITNI ACHI HWA CHA RAHI HIA_**

 ** _SUKHMANI ;HA WO TO HIA MAGAR I DEA MERA THA_**

 ** _KHUSHI;PATA HIA MUJHE MIAN NA YEH NAHI KAHA K MERA I DEA THA_**

 ** _SUKMANI;HA KAHO GI BHI KIASA I DEA MERA HI THA_**

 ** _KHUSHI;ACHA MAAN LIYA I DEA TUMHARA AB LARO MAT AUR YEH MOOSAM ENJOY KARO_**

 ** _SUDDENLY KHUSHI HEARD SOME NOISE AND SHE SEE FORWARD SOME BOYS ARE FLIRTING WITH GIRLS_**

 ** _KHUSHI;SHUKMANI WO DEKH WO DO LARKA LARKI KO CHER RAHA HIA_**

 ** _SUKHMANI ;HA YAAR KYA KARA_**

 ** _KHUSHI;KYA KARNA HIA ROKHNA HIA AUR KYA_**

 ** _KHUSHI AND SUKHMANI COME TOWARD THE BOYS_**

 ** _KHUSHI;KYA KAR RAHA HO TUM LOG KYU CHER RAHA HO LARKI KO_**

 ** _ONE BOY;KYU MADAM AAP KO KYU BECH MIAN A RAHI HIA HUM TO UNHE CHER RAHA HIA AAP KI KYA LAGTI HIA YEH JO BECH MIAN A RAHI HO_**

 ** _KHUSHI;BEHN LAGTI MERI YAHI NAHI SAB LARKIYA CHOR DO US KA HATH_**

 ** _SECOND BOY,NAHI CHORA TO KYA KARO GA_**

 ** _KHUSHI PUNCH THE BOYS AND THEY FALL ON FLOR_**

 ** _THEY START THE FIGHT WITH BOYS_**

 ** _A TRAFFFIC POLICE COME HERE AND ARREST THE BOYA_**

 ** _SUKMANI SAW KHUSHI HAND WAS BLEEDIND_**

 ** _SUKHMANI;[CARINGLY]KHUSHI TU THEEK HIA_**

 ** _KHUSHI;HA MIAN THEEK HO BAS CHOTI SI KHAROS HIA_**

 ** _SUDENLY A INSPECTOR COME HERE_**

 ** _INSPECTOR;KYA HO RAHA HIA YAHA PAR ITNI BHER KYU HIA_**

 ** _A GIRL COME TOWARD THE INSPECTOR_**

 ** _GIRL;SIR KUCH LARKA IS LARKI KO CHER RAHA IN DONO LARKIYU NA A KAR ISA BACHA LIYA_**

 ** _THE COME NEAR KHUSHI AND SUKHMANI_**

 ** _INSPECTOR;EXCAUSE MAM_**

 ** _KHUSHI LOOK AT INSPECTOR AND HE SUPRISE THE INSPECTR NON OTHER HIS I DOL SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET_**

 ** _KHUSHI;[IN HAPPY TONE]ABHI...ABHI..ABHIJEET...SI...SIR ..A...AA...AAP ...YA...YA...YAHA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;HA MIAN SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET AAP KO ZYADA CHOUT TO NAHI AYI_**

 ** _KHUSHI;NAHI SIR MIAN THEEK HO_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;WIASA KYA MIAN AAP KA NAAM JAN SAKTA HO_**

 ** _KHUSHI;JI SIR MERA NAAM KHUSHI HIA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;KHUSHI NICE NAME AND AAP TO BOHUT BAHADUR HO AKELA HI SAB KAR DIYA AAP LOGO NA_**

 ** _KHUSHI AND SUKHMANI;THANK YOU SIR_**

 ** _KHUSHI;SIR MERI AIK REQUEST HIA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET;HA BOLO_**

 ** _KHUSHI;SIR MIAN AAP KA SATH AIK PICTURE LENA CHAHTI HO SIR MIAN AAP KI BOHUT BADI FAN HO MUJHE HAMESHA SA HI AAP SA MILNA KA SAPNA AAJ WO PORA HO GAYA_**

 ** _ABHIJEET ;THANK YOU AND YA AAP PICTURE LA SAKTA HO_**

 ** _AFTAR THAT KHUSHI TAKE PICTURE WITH ABHIJEET SIR AND GO TO HOME HAPPILY_**

 ** _AFTER DINNER SUKHMANI GO TO HIS HOME AND KHUSHI GO TO HIS ROOM AND GO TO DREAN LAND_**

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _SO KHUSHI KIASA LAGA AAP KO ACHA AIK BAT POCHU KYA AAP SACH MIAN ASI HO SHARARTI SI ACHA CHALO BYE AND REWIEV KARNA TAKE CARE DERA_**


End file.
